With Arms Wide Open
by gundamgirl88
Summary: Pure HY/RP fluff. And don't we all love it! It's a one shot, so don't go askin for a sequel, cuz there won't be one. Based on the song by Creed.


Hey party people, what's up? Not much? I guess that's cool. Anyway, I was bored as anything, so I wrote this song to go with that song by Creed, "With arms wide open". (as if you didn't know)

Disclaimer: "Never underestimate the power of stupid people in large groups" –I read it on a sticker my friend has. (I WANT THAT STICKER!)

With Arms Wide Open by Creed

"He's on a suicide mission, Relena."

****

Well I just heard the news today

Relena sat in her office behind her desk; a face that can only be described as fright and concern spent on her face. Duo's face on the screen in front of her was uncharacteristically saddened as he told Relena of his idiotic pilot friend. The rain fell unheeded on the windowpane, as the princess was stiff in her seat. _Heero…_ He's in trouble…

Without further hesitation, she jumped out of her seat and ran to the car that was just outside the front gates.

Duo just sighed and hung his head. _Nice going buddy…_

****

It seems my life is going to change

Relena drove alone on the deserted freeway, the windshield wipers swishing furiously to clear the pouring rain.

__

Heero…It's been so long …

Indeed it had been a long time.

__

Two years, one month and fourteen days… She thought dejectedly, then pondered quickly on exactly **how** she knew that. Something at the back of her mind told her that today something would happen, in the next couple of hours, her life would be forever changed.

But more importantly, how did she know where she was going? How did she know to go to this deserted base? She didn't question herself when she arrived, though, and immediately slammed the door open and ran out into the rain.

****

I closed my eyes, begin to pray

Relena stood in the rain, her hair wet and dripping, her clothes soaked and matted to her body. But she hardly noticed.

All she could see was the Wing Zero slowly descending to the ground, not fifty feet in front of her. The cockpit was still unopened, and Relena suddenly found herself closing her eyes against the tears that went with the dread that flooded her body.

__

Please…please let him be alright…

****

Then tears of joy stream down my face

Relena slowly opened her eyes as she heard the cockpit open over the rain. An unmistakable figure dropped from it, landing almost catlike on the ground.

__

He's alright…The tears fell continuously down her cheeks, and she had long forgotten why. _He's alright…_ And then she saw him falter, but quickly set himself right again. _His leg…_

Relena suddenly found herself not knowing how to continue. She wanted to go and run into his arms, but she didn't know if she should. She didn't know if he would accept her.

****

With arms wide open

She watched as he took notice of her, and they seemed in a trance. _Please Heero…don't run away from me…_ she heard herself think aloud, the words sounding vaguely familiar. 

Heero watched as Relena stood there, in the rain, and his face softened fleetingly. She was here for him… He almost smiled. _It's time Heero; it's time to face everything. It's time to live again…_

So he opened his arms to her. In the rain, opened his arms wide open.

****

Under the sunlight

Relena watched as he opened his arms…to her. The smile spread across her face and she was sure he saw it through the droplets. With out hesitation, she ran full speed up to him, and bolted into his arms in a loving embrace. 

He wrapped his arms around her, suddenly _very_ happy he made this decision. Relena was crying against his shirt…did he really take too long to do this? _Yes._ His mind whispered, and he agreed whole-heartedly. He really took too long to do this. 

__

I'll never let you go Relena…

It seemed the fates where happy with his decision, because the sun began peeking through the clouds, shining down upon the couple wrapped in a loving embrace.

****

Welcome to this place

"Heero." Came the muffled sigh from the bundle in his arms. Heero looked at the woman, watched as she smiled into his dampened shirt. He wrapped his arms tighter around the princess. It was time he was just like everyone else; it was time he made her happy. She, of all people, deserved it.

****

I'll show you everything

"I'll show you Heero. I'll show you the city, and the people, and happiness." She was looking at him now, through half closed eyes.

****

With arms wide open

And he nodded to her. He would go with her; he would be human again. And with her. Always and forever, with her.

****

Well I don't know if I'm ready

To be the man I have to be

I'll take a breath, take her by my side

Heero stood at the altar, Duo flanking his immediate side, with Quatre, Trowa and Wufei farther down. On his other side stood Hilde, Dorothy, Midii and Sally; all of his future wives closest friends.

As he was lost in his thoughts, the unfamiliar wedding march began, and the vision of white silk emerged on the arm of Milliardo. She was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.

"I do."

****

We stand in awe, we've created life

With arms wide open

Relena sat in the bed, crying with a mixture of pain and joy. Heero stood next to her, holding onto her hand for all he was worth. Forever he would live in this day, forever he would remember. Today the very idol of Heero and Relena's undying love would be born. Today they would prove their love to the world.

****

Under the sunlight

Welcome to this place

I'll show you everything

The early morning sunlight shone brightly through the window, illuminating the woman and her husband. In the woman's arms was a blanket, and in it a child just introduced to this world. Heero stood by his wife and son, amazed at what him and Relena had produced. He vowed to himself, to everything, that he would let this child grow up with a loving family, with a father. And he would be that father; he would be there.

****

With arms wide open

Now everything has changed

Heero suddenly found himself looking back. Four years ago he had had nothing. He smiled. Now he had everything he could ever possibly want. A wife he would love until the day he died, and a son to prove it.

****

I'll show you love

I'll show you everything

Relena snuggled deeper into her husband's embrace, only to have him tighten his arms around her. The moonlight shone down upon the two from the closed balcony doors, illuminating the two sleeping lovers in a halo of light.

"I love you" 

****

With arms wide open

From across the room, a baby cried, making the two of them groan in unison. 

"I believe, dear husband, that it would be your turn tonight." She groaned groggily.

He mumbled something incoherent, allowing her only to catch the words explosive, Dr. J, and nanny. Stealing a quick kiss from his wife, he slowly made his way out of the bed they shared and over to the crib currently the object of his annoyance.

****

If I had just one wish

Only one demand

I hope he's not like me

I hope he understands

Heero sat next to Relena on the beach, as his arm rested around her waist. Their son was currently playing in the ocean water. He was so carefree right now. And he only hoped he stayed that way. He hoped that history wouldn't repeat itself, and he hoped that his son wouldn't follow after his life, wouldn't be the heartless person he once was. Because no one needed to live like that, and he would make sure his son wouldn't. 

****

That he can take this life

And hold it by the hand

And he can greet the world

Heero looked his wife that rested her head on his shoulder. Gods, he loved her so much. As if he asked her to, she looked up at him sleepily, reminding him fleetingly of that time in the rain when he first held her like this. He inched her chin closer to him, and their lips met softly and delicately. 

"I love you, forever."

****

With arms wide open...

Welsh, that be it for now! Tomorrow I should have part 1 up of GFI. Oh, even though this has nothing to do with the fic, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY ALIOOP108!


End file.
